


Do It In The Dark, With Smiles On Our Faces

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, i guess, idek, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn, Liam. You look, like, really hot,” Zayn says, running his fingers across the soft leather of Liam’s jacket.</p>
<p>“I look stupid."</p>
<p>
  <i>Or in which Zayn and Liam switch styles</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It In The Dark, With Smiles On Our Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Based pretty loosely on [this](http://elisguiltypleasures.tumblr.com/post/42399189658/zayniepaynie-replied-to) conversation I saw happening on my dash yesterday. Okay, I realize now it's actually nothing like that, but oh well.
> 
> I (unfortunately) don't own One Direction and this is hilariously untrue (though I wish it wasn't). Title is from Fall Out Boy's "The Take Over, The Break's Over" because I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THEIR HIATUS ENDING AND NO OTHER REASON EXCEPT FOR THAT. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so sorry for any and all mistakes.

Liam inspects himself in the mirror, tugging on the end of his white t-shirt self-consciously. He feels…well, uncomfortable to say the least. Zayn had grabbed an outfit off the racks of the thrift store they entered earlier, shoving it into his arms and pushing him into the dressing room before he could say anything.

It wasn’t until he got in that he had time to actually look at what Zayn had given him. Liam’s eyes widened immediately and he groaned before demanding that Zayn let him out. Zayn simply called out, “Not until you’re all dressed up!” and leaned heavily against the door, blocking Liam’s way.

Liam had sighed, eyeing the outfit warily, but put it on anyway. It was easier than trying to argue with Zayn who could get unreasonably stubborn when there was something he wanted. And it seemed like he really wanted this.

He looks ridiculous to be honest. The acid-washed jeans he’s wearing are way too tight and feel more like a second skin than a pair of trousers. The white t-shirt is his, so it feels a bit more comfortable, but the leather jacket Zayn had handed him definitely does not. It feels almost wrong against his skin, like he’s not supposed to be wearing it. It’s one thing feeling soft leather underneath his fingertips when he’s pulling on the lapels of Zayn’s jacket but this just feels _weird_.

“I’m not coming out,” Liam says. “I look stupid.”

“I’m sure you like fine,” and Liam doesn’t have to see Zayn to know he’s rolling his eyes, mouth quirked up in that half-smile that’s half fond and half exasperated, “come out. I want to _see_.”

“No,” Liam pouts, crossing his arms. The gesture looks even more ridiculous given what he’s wearing.

There’s a pause and then Zayn says, “I’ll break down the door.”

“No you won’t."

“Do you want to try me?”

“ _Zayn_.”

“ _Liam._ ”

Liam pouts some more, and then sighs. “Fine.”

He approaches the door cautiously and manages to open it just a crack before Zayn’s pushing it open eagerly from the other side. Liam stands there, arms still crossed, now more out of insecurity than stubbornness. He bites his lips nervously, watching as Zayn’s eyes go wide and his tongue pokes out to slide across his own lips almost…hungrily.

“Damn, Liam. You look, like, really hot,” Zayn says, running his fingers across the soft leather of Liam’s jacket.

“I look stupid,” Liam repeats, but he’s lost a bit of his previous conviction because of intense way Zayn’s looking at him.

“Nah, Li, it like, sort of suits you? I don’t know. I really like it,” Zayn says, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist as Liam turns around to inspect himself in the mirror again.

And maybe it really _doesn’t_ look that bad. He can see how it would all work with his recently buzzed hair and the fresh ink on his skin that’s poking out of the top of his shirt. Liam still feels uncomfortable though. The look isn’t _him_. It’s more Zayn than anything, even if Zayn’s forgone the look today for a simple pair of black jeans with Liam’s favorite red jumper.

“Do you really?” Liam asks nervously.

“Definitely,” Zayn says, licking his lips again. He presses his mouth to Liam’s neck and trails soft kisses up skin before whispering in his ear, “I’d love to fuck you will you’re still wearing that jacket. Bet you look even better in it when you’re all red and panting underneath me.”

Liam groans, nudging Zayn in the ribs half-heartedly. “ _Zayn_. God, don’t say stuff like that.”

Zayn just laughs, placing one last messy kiss to Liam’s cheeks before stepping away from him.

“Okay,” Liam says, rubbing his cheek, “you’ve got me into this. Now let’s find something for you too. Maybe something more Liam-esque. A baseball tee possibly?”

“How about no,” Zayn deadpans. “The only people who can pull those off are you and Zac Efron. And maybe Louis. No way in hell are you getting me into one.”

“Fine,” Liam laughs, grabbing Zayn’s arm and pulling towards the racks of clothes in the men’s section, “how did you describe my style in that one interview? Smart? How about we go for that look.”

Zayn nudges Liam playfully, rolling his eyes as Liam goes through a rack of button-ups. “Shut up, I didn’t really mean to say that. I have no idea what I was saying that day. Your style really isn’t smart at all.”

Liam shrugs, pulling out the perfect shirt from the rack and going to find matching trousers. He can’t really argue considering he’d left their flat today wearing his favorite pair of jogging bottoms with his oldest and most comfortable trainers which were beginning to peel at the bottom.

“Go put these on,” Liam says, finally finding what he was looking for and shoving the clothes in Zayn’s arms before pushing him into the changing rooms just as unceremoniously as he’d been earlier.

Zayn doesn’t argue or complain as much as Liam, and comes out minutes later, glaring at Liam. “Now, _I_ look stupid.”

Except he really doesn’t. The light purple button-up Liam chose looks stunning against his skin, and coupled with the pressed chinos, it makes Zayn look clean-cut, even with his slight stubble and the tattoos revealed from where his sleeves are rolled up casually. The fact that he’d decided to wear his glasses today just adds to ensemble. He really does look _smart_.

“I actually really like it,” Liam says, grabbing Zayn’s hand and pulling him into his arms. “You look like a sexy English teacher or something.”

“Oh, shove off,” Zayn laughs, pushing gently at Liam’s chest. Liam just smiles before pulling him back in, enveloping his lips in a soft kiss.

“You know, I was always really terrible at English,” Liam says, separating his mouth from Zayn’s just a fraction. He can still feel Zayn’s hot breath on his skin, and it’s taking everything in him to hold back the shivers it causes down his spine.

“Really,” Zayn smirks, “I never would’ve guessed.”

“Shut up. But you know, if you were my English teacher, I’d probably stay after school every day, for some, uh, extra credit.”

“What kind of extra credit are we talking about here?” Zayn says, pressing his lips against Liam’s again. Liam’s really glad that the store is basically empty besides an elderly employee who’s got her back turned to them, straightening a shelf of toys.

“The kind where I blow you under your desk,” Liam whispers into Zayn’s ear, voice thick and heavy. He’s not above playing this game of Zayn’s.

“Jesus,” Zayn moans, his hips jerking into Liam’s involuntarily. “You know, in that outfit, you sort of look like that bad boy in the back of the class who’s always nodding off and never paying any attention to my lessons. Maybe you don’t need extra credit as much as you need _detention_.”

“Are you going to punish me, Mr. Malik?” Liam says, smirking into Zayn’s neck before grazing at the skin lightly with his teeth.

“That might be exactly what I need to do,” Zayn replies, his breath coming out short and heavy as the force of Liam’s mouth becomes stronger.

“Well, then we should purchase these clothes and go back home then. Looks like you need to teach me a lesson,” Liam says, kissing Zayn one, two more times, before heading back in the direction of the dressing rooms to gather his usual clothes.

Liam’s suddenly not so unsure about the outfit Zayn picked out for him.


End file.
